Righteous Slaughter 7
Righteous Slaughter 7 is an FPS (First Person Shooter) game developed by Misfire Games for the eXsorbeo 720 console in Grand Theft Auto V. It is a sequel to Righteous Slaugher 6, which came out 3 months before. The game features a wide variety of weapons, from assault rifles and miniguns to feces on a stick. The game parodies over-the-top first person shooter franchises such as Doom, Duke Nukem, Serious Sam, etc., with its use of over-the-top gameplay, extreme gore, silly weapons, and hordes of enemies but the main target it seeks to satirize is modern military shooters, notably the Call of Duty series. Like Call of Duty, RS7 is regarded as being annual and repetitive (the game is rated PG which stands for "Pretty much the same as the last game"), overly reliant on downloadable content, the multiplayer being the sole focus of the game and its audience, and featuring the American Military invading and killing enemies for morally questionable reasons while still being presented as the heroes (hence the name Righteous Slaughter). RS7's plot of a Russian/Asian/Muslim enemy parodies the typical antagonists in Call of Duty and Ghost Recon, however, the gameplay in Righteous Slaughter does not resemble the slower-paced, less frantic shooter style of Call of Duty. Characters such as Jimmy De Santa and Lester Crest are the only characters seen playing it though sometimes when switching to Michael he can be seen immediately quitting the game while cursing at all the "millennials" he lost to. It has its own accessible website, Righteousslaughter7.com. Unfortunately, Righteous Slaughter 7 is not playable in the actual game. The Game Righteous Slaughter 7 primarily focuses on multiplayer and DLC advertising, however the game has a single-player mode as well. 'Singleplayer' The game's campaign centers around Vladisakia Puchinkov, a generalized pastiche of action movie/video game villains who is said to be "half Russian, half Asian and half Muslim". Puchinkov has amassed an army of mercenaries and a variety of weapons capable of destroying the world. He plans to launch a strike against the USA from his secret jungle base, aiming to "defeat the Americans", although his exact agenda and motives remain unexplained. The player assumes the role of a member of a secret military unit codenamed Bravo Sierra, who attempt to stop Puchinkov. Missions include saving an orphanage from a terrorist attack, destroying nuclear weapons and a neurotoxin prototype, as well as several out of place flashback scenes, including one "where JFK and Castro duke it out on the moon". 'Multiplayer' Multiplayer is the primary part of this videogame. It encourages rivalry, hatred between players and fanaticism, and mostly rewards killing sprees and weapon usage variety over team play and basic coordination. Multiplayer gameplay footage is available for viewing at righteousslaugther7.com. Known features *A ranking/XP system - XP is rewarded for every kill, multiplied with kill streaks, +25 bonus XP rewarded for every VD Syringe kill. *Player customization - female avatars usually have outrageous sex appeal and skimpy clothes, while male ones are available in a wide variety - from white two-piece suits to full body armor. *Excessive gore and violence - on-screen blood splats and ridiculous amounts of gibs are present, while the player is rewarded for murdering in the most humiliating and gruesome ways available. *Challenges - not much is known about the challenge system, most possibly these are special tasks that can be completed in order to receive XP rewards. The only known challenge so far is "Widowmaker - Killed 100,000 human targets". *Announcer - a person, presumably a military commander, comments on actions the player or the player's team performs. Quotes include: "I'm talking in your ear, soldier. Hope it's not distracting!"; "I can hear your heartbeat! Stop getting shot!". Known gamemodes *Deathmatch - presumably the most popular gamemode. It involves one-against-all massacring using a variety of weapons ranging from miniguns with explosive ammo to flamethrowers and fire axes. *Story Mode - mentioned in radio commercials for the game, this mode involves two teams (Red and Blue) perform specific story-crucial tasks, guided only by incoherent commands from NPC's. This mode suffers from numerous plotholes and is highly dependant on DLC owners. *Swine Horde - a mode that involves the player massacring a large amount of pigs using dual miniguns. Jimmy De Santa is seen playing it during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. Known weapons *Robinson Armament XCR w/ RIS foregrip, EOTech red dot sight, and polymer magazine *Makarov PM w/ Tactical Syringe (filled with VD) *GE M134 Minigun w/ explosive rounds *Flamethrower *Fire Axe *Shit Stick 3000™* * - DLC exclusive Known maps *Cluttered Warehouse - The perfect place for a firefight. *African Rebellion - Seize the ivory and make a tidy profit. Machine guns mounted on elephants. Surprise! *Polar Nonsense - Kill Eskimos with overhead drones. Light up their igloos! Rain down hell. *Australia Attack - A great 70s soundtrack plays as you kill the grenade laden wallabies. *Hippie Holocaust - Liberals are protesting the slaughterhouse that makes all those tasty hamburgers you love. Let's show them the meaning of slaughterhouse. *Rainforest Annihilate - An indigenous tribe holds the secret to America's energy crisis - there's oil under their land. Take it back. *Cuban Landing - JFK and Castro duke it out on the moon, with nukes and lots of tail, just like the real 60s. *UN Party - Kill all the bureaucrats and misguided peacemakers. *a secret space station map 'Known players' *Jimmy De Santa - Can be found sometimes in his room playing the game. His immature insults and profanity seem to parody the stereotypical teenage player. *Michael De Santa - Can sometimes be seen playing multiplayer with Jimmy. He is a very bad player and throws down his controller. *Lester Crest - Plays RS7 often. He has a Righteous Slaughter 7 poster in his house. *Cara Delevingne - Says that she will play RS7 when the commercials come on Non Stop Pop 100.7. Trivia *Bravo Sierra, the main allies in the campaign, is a codename in NATO phonetic alphabet. "Bravo Sierra" stands for "BS", which can also mean "bullshit". *The beta Hydra is seen in one of the Helpful Tip screens, apparently it was hovering to destroy a ground target. This could be a hint that the Hydra was originally supposed to hover like in GTA San Andreas. *Franklin Clinton states that he stopped playing the series after the first two installments (likely a reference to those who claim that the early, pre-Modern Warfare, Call of Duty games were the only good ones). *Occasionally, the trailer on the official website will display "Sorry, this video is currently unavailable due to high demand. Please try again later." This is also seen on Princessrobotbubblegum.com. *One level involves a "really out-of-place flashback mission where JFK and Castro duke it out on the moon". This is likely a parody of the Zombies mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops, which does in-fact feature John F. Kennedy, Fidel Castro and the moon as a location. *Vehicles such the Surfer and the Hauler can be seen here. *The game's logo is very similar to the logo from the Rainbow Six series, with a scope sign behind the letters and a red outline surrounding the letters of the title. This is somewhat confusing as the Rainbow Six games were famous for being among of the first shooters to ditch the run-and-gunning method of playing that dominated shooters of the era (And are mostly what Righteous Slaughter attempts to satire) in favor of something on a more tactical side, have never received downloadable content, nor put the multiplayer as the primary focus, and were never released annually (unless Expansion packs count). They do, however, posess stories that mostly focus on making American soldiers come out of as the good guys regardless of whatever morally questionable choices they might make. *Rainbow Six and Righteous Slaughter also have the same initial letters, but this might be a coincidence. Gallery hu:Righteous Slaughter 7 Category:In-Game Products Category:Media